


Angel From Heaven

by Bethyl007



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Daryl is a bit OOC, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Mechanic Daryl, Stripper Beth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethyl007/pseuds/Bethyl007
Summary: AU where Beth is a stipper and Daryl a local mechanic. 
They both fall in love while she struggles with her demons and as Daryl tries to help heal his ANGEL FROM HEAVEN





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_All alone she was living_  
_In a world without an end or beginning_  
_Baby girl was living life for the feeling_  
_But I don't mind, I don't mind_  
_And all the wrongs she committed_  
_She was numb and she was so co-dependent_  
_She was young and all she had was the city_  
_But I don't mind, I don't mind_

_And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_  
_But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone_

  
_In the night she hears him calling_  
_In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_  
_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_  
_In the night when she comes crawling_  
_Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_  
_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

_....._

_In the Night by The Weeknd_

 

 

* * *

 

An asshole.

 

That's what his brother was, a completely damn asshole for fighting on the bar, where they frequently go, _again_. And the worst part is that after having his ass beaten up, he went to his peacefully-away-from-Merle apartment.

 

Daryl sighs and shakes head at the his brother's form laying in his couch as he was  groaning in pain, arm around his stomach

 

“Who many fucking times I need to tell you that I don't want you on my apartment ?”, Daryl hissed at his brother while the young Dixon walks to sit on the two person couch

 

“Oh, come on, baby brother..”, Merle protested, “..Look at me”

 

“I don't care”, Daryl shakes his head and stared at the asshole

 

“So why you opened the door then ?”, Merle teased and chuckled softly

 

Daryl rolls his eyes and ignores his question, “What happened now”, he asked while leaning back to the couch. Merle took a deep deep breath and starts saying,

 

“Some guy was talking shit about me - saying that I was a damn thief”, Merle growled

 

“Why's that ? _Did you_ stole something ?”, Daryl lifted his brow at him

 

“Fuck no..”, Merle shook his head, “..You know I don't like stealing. Hate that”, the older Dixon as a matter of fact said

 

“So what happened then ?”, Daryl asked again, and Merle sighs to say,

 

“This chick was finishing drinking a beer and she was about to pay when I saw a dollar bill fell from her purse - she seemed not to notice it, so I went and picked it up from the floor and was about to return it to her, and this motherfucker saw and claimed that I was going to keep the money and not return it to her”, Daryl smirked as Merle put an arm around his face

 

“And you - as always quickly got mad and punched him, right ?”, the young man said

 

“Actually, I tried to explain myself - since a lady was present, little brother”, Merle took away his arm from his face and smiles smugly at him

 

Daryl shakes his head, “Sure, whatever”, the mechanic Dixon waves his hand, not believing

 

“I'm serious..”, Merle smirked and then frowns at him, “..And look who's talking, _you're_ the one who gets mad quicker _than me_ ”, and again, Merle told as a matter of fact.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _So, you're not coming to visit us ?_ ”, Maggie asked from the other line

 

“No..”, Beth shook her head while she was painting her nails on her bed, IPhone on her ear, “..I'll be busy this whole week”, she told her sister

 

“ _Your_ **_job_ ** ”, Maggie groaned from the phone

 

“Yes”, Beth nodded her head firmly as she heard a sigh from the brunette

 

“ _Bethy..quit_ ** _that job_** _please.._ ”, Maggie begged her for the millionth time, Beth sighs and stop what she was doing, “ _..You know nobody likes it. It's no good for you_ _\- look there's this job that -_

 

“I'll talk to you guys later, Maggie. Bye”, Beth coldly said and hang up the call. She lowers the phone and slowly set it down next to her. The blonde sighs deeply and leans her back onto the headboard, closing her eyes and thinking.

 

She hated her job, of course she did. She _never_ wanted or imagined she would've have a job like this one. On her 23 years old, she thought she'll be on a stage dancing _ballet._ But now, on her 23 year old, she's in this fucking job that she's sure as hell that she'll not be able to get rid of any time soon. Not because she doesn't want to quit (hell, she wanted to quit since day one) but the problem was that she owed _so much money_ to someone and she needed a job, and quick. So this was the fastest way to gain money. And _a lot of it_ ….

 

Oh. Her job ? Well… a _stripper._ Yep, she works on a strip club as a stripper. Not her dream job since she was a little kid, but _life_ lead her to this damn job.

 

* * *

 

 

Few days later, Daryl was in his apartment seeing TV and eating chips. Enjoying his day off from the _Dixon’s mechanical service_ (a workshop that Daryl is the owner. Yep, he _owns_ a business). The young Dixon previously worked on local convenient store. Ha, yeah, imagine Daryl working on one of those stores. His redneck ass working on organizing and putting in place the merchandise. Hilarious. He only worked there to raise money so he could buy a building, and that way he'll have his own business.

 

Anyways, he was in his apartment, again, enjoying his day off. Since he's the boss, he could take the days whenever the hell he wants. That's why he hired workers.

 

As the TV serie he was watching was on break, his IPhone suddenly alerted him that he received a text message, he looked down at his phone that was resting next to him. At first he thought it was from work or something, but then saw the screen said: _Bianca_

 

Daryl growled at that name (he made a mental note to delete the contact later). Bianca _was_ his girlfriend. She was physico, like Daryl liked to call her. Because she _really_ was a physico. Okay okay, she was not technically a physico, but she was the type of girl that was _too girly_ . High pitched voice, squeaking for _everything_ , a daddy's girl. And honestly, Daryl didn't know why he dated her in the first place if he _knew_ that wasn't his type, even Merle teased him about that girl. That's why he broke up with her, she _wasn't_ the woman for him. Or at least that's what he wanted to think, that there was a woman _especially for him_. Damn this love shit, he didn't had a relationship that longed more than three months and he's here telling himself that he had a woman for him.

 

Pfff..yeah sure, a woman _meant_ for _a Dixon_.

 

Daryl glanced again at the screen and swiped away the notification, ignoring Bianca’s text, to then totally start thinking on the woman who will someday will set down his damn heart. He was thinking about how she looks like, the way she eats her food, sleeps, talks, how she likes to dress herself. He also, and most wondered, on how she looks like, was her eyes were brown ? Green ? _Blue ?_ Hazel ? Black ?

 

Or color was her hair. Red ? Dyed in a any color ? Brown ? Black ? _Blonde_ ?

 

Daryl smiled at that, if he admitted to himself, he _definitely_ has a thing for blondies. Oh, _now_ he understands why he dated Bianca, she was blonde.

 

He shook his head and returned on thinking on _his_ _woman_. How her personality would be ? Would she be classy ? Polite ? Shy ? Wild ? Crazy ? _Not giving a shit on what people think about her_ ? Smart ? Friendly ? Nuts ?. He also wonders….Would she'll be tall ? Short ? Fat ? Skinny ? - actually, Daryl didn't had a ‘interest’ on that. Well, he _did_. He liked _petite_ form girls, so that way he'll be able to wrap her up _completely_ with his from.

 

So that was his type. _Blue eyed, blonde, not giving a shit what people thought about her,_ and _petite form_ . He _clearly_ had a weakness for that type of girls.

 

Damn, what the _fuck_ he's smiling about ?

 

 _‘Fucking shit ! What are you, Daryl, fucking elementary school boy ?! You're a 25 year old grown ass man !’_ , Daryl scolded himself for daydreaming about a person that he _knew that definitely_ did not existed.

 

When a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, so he rose from his seat and opens his door. Rolling his eyes when he saw who was standing in front of him

 

“Hey, Rick”, Daryl greeted not to happy to see him. Sure he was happy to see his friend when he was on jail and Rick stepped up and _always_ got his ass out of jail. But right now, he was _not_ happy

 

“Woah, and that mood ?”, his sheriff friend asked as he passed through him and walked himself into the apartment

 

Daryl sighs, “Just some shit from work..”, he lied and closes the door, “..What's going on ?”, Dixon asked as he sees his friend taking a seat on the long couch and putting his feet on the coffee table in front of it, as he says,

 

“Oh, yeah ! - me and Shane are going to a strip club since it's gonna be his bachelor's party tonight, and I already invited Merle and he said: heck yes. And the only left it's you -

 

“Hell _no_ ”, Daryl shook his head and sits down next to Grimes

 

“Aw, come on, Daryl !”, Rick said and Daryl kept shaking his head

 

“You know I hate those places - women selling their bodies for damn fucking money. Fuck _no_ ”, the mechanic refused

 

“Come on, buddy..”, Rick still trying to convince his stubborn friend (Rick knew that Daryl was going to refuse to go to a strip club. Since he doesn't like those places. But with some luck and bit of Grimes’ charm, he'll accept), “..It's only gonna be for a few hours, that's it”, Rick looked at his friend, who was rolling his eyes

 

Daryl shakes his head again, “Nope. I know ya’ll _‘few hours’_ shit. It ain't few”, he said in fact

 

“Not even because it's Shane's party ?”, Grimes asked while raising an eyebrow, “I know he's not of the greatest men of the world but he's not that bad”, Rick mentioned Shane, Rick’s partner from work. Daryl knew that guy from a couple times Rick bought him along with him when the Dixons and Rick gathered to drink on their favorite bar.

 

Shane, as long as Daryl knew, he was gonna marry a girl named Andrea. Daryl thought she was pretty, because she was a _blonde_. But as soon as he heard that she was Shane's fiance, he totally backed up.

 

So anyways, he ‘didn't have time’ for going to a bachelor party. But then he saw his friend's begging eyes and rolls his eyes

 

“Okay. But, only because _you're_ asking me to. Nothing else”, Daryl told as Rick threw a fist up on the air in victory.

 

* * *

 

 

**At night...**

 

“Beth..”, her manager called her as he entered her dressing room. She was finishing putting her makeup as her boss called

 

“Yes, Sir ?”, she looked at him on the mirror

 

“..Today you're VIP. So be _prepared_ _to have_ some _sex_ with a few customers”, he told and she growled while rolling her eyes, “I know you _hate_ being VIP, but _many_ are asking for you - you're the _star_. They are even willing to pay a juicy amount of money for your _special treatment_ ” her boss smiled smugly at her reflection. Beth sighs and then warns him,

 

“Don't make this too often. You know I don't care stripping, but you know I _hate_ _having sex_ with the customers like if I was a fucking prostitute”, she hissed the last word. She clearly _hated_ when customers asked of her ‘ _Girlfriend experience_ ’

 

“Don't worry, the 50 percent of your services will be yours”, her manager said and winks, as he walked out of her room

 

Beth rolls her eyes and waves her hand, “Yeah yeah. Whatever”, she said and resume putting her makeup.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

“This is it..”, Rick said while he parked in the assign parking next to the strip club. The sheriff was driving, Shane was in the passenger seat, while the Dixons were on the back of the dark brown Nissan Altima, “.. _The great temptation_ ”, Rick said when he read the huge sign in front of the building (the building was in a dark alley. But yet not hidden)

 

“Quite name”, Merle chuckled and turned to see his brother, who rolled his eyes at him

 

“Sure is”, Shane smirked as they began to exit the vehicle.

 

When they entered the club, the loud music, the girls walking around on their bikinis (some of them topless). Merle and Shane quickly grabbed a random girl and ready for the fun night.

 

“I'm leaving !”, Daryl told Rick as he turns around to leave

 

“No !..”, Rich yelled because of the loud music while grabbing his friend by his shoulders and stopping him, “..Relax a little bit ! You've been stressed about the business lately !”, Grimes shook his shoulders and Daryl rolls his eyes annoyingly at him.

 

Rick smiles as he _drags_ Daryl into the club and they sat in a booth that had a personal pole in the middle. Rick sighs happily as he waves his hand to a waitress and ordered them a beer. As the night goes by, Daryl sipping his beer and sitting grumpily _alone_ in the booth (since Rick went to take a seat in front of the main stage). A beautiful redhead walks towards him and sits seductively on the edge of the table, “Hey, handsome..”, she smiled down at him while Daryl shifts uncomfortably on his seat as he avert his eyes, “..Do you wanna have some _company_ ?”, the woman asked as she runs her hand up through her thigh

 

“Nah..”, Daryl shook his head, “..I'm good”, he told. The redhead knitted her brows and nods her head, leaving the man alone to continue nursing his beer

 

 _‘Fuck this. I'm leaving’_ , Daryl said to himself as he had enough of this damn place

 

“And the moment ya’ll been waiting for !”, a voice filled the building while Daryl was about to stand up from his seat, “The star from the house ! Please give it up for _Fallen Angel_ !”, the voice finished and the building roared in excitement, Daryl _suddenly_ feeling curious to see ‘the star’

 

All the lights went down and the only light was the spotlight illuminating the curtain-entrance of the main stage. And that's when Daryl stop breathing, when he saw this _beautiful stunning blonde_ woman walking into the stage as the crowd began to whistle and cheer for her. He let his breath out as she seductively walks towards the pole and _smiles_ at the audience (God, that smile..he was already _loving_ that smile). Daryl licked his already dry lips as he watched her, without willing to to take his eyes _off of her_ , she was simply _so_ _addictive_.

 

The way she dances, swiped her deliciously hip, the way she runs her tongue over her full pink lips, the way she caress the pole, and the _way she looks_ , it's absolutely _hypnotizing_ for Daryl….

 

 _Blonde. Blue eyed. Petite form_ . The only thing that was missing was that she _had_ to give a fuck about people thought of her.

 

She was perfect.

 

Period.

 

Oh, a _Fallen Angel_ ? Yeah right

  
For Daryl, she was the most beautiful human being - and for him, she wasn't a ‘Fallen Angel’, she was an _Angel_ _from_ _heaven_...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! This is my first story ! So please be gentle and give some feedback ;)
> 
> Also, I'm don't know to write Daryl's southern accent, so I decided to go ahead and write normal (and also, my first language it's not English. It's German. So apologies for grammar errors). And I just LOVE these two (Daryl and Beth), I had this plot stuck in my mind for a while now, so... 
> 
> Daryl will be a bit OC in this story and will have his original hair from season 2
> 
> Anyways !! Hope all of you enjoy ! 
> 
> Feel free to give some feedback !! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon, I'll try my best to keep up with this story, it's because I'm pregnant with my second child and my hormones are all over the place :'/
> 
> Feel free to give some feedback !! ;)

Jesus Christ from heavens…

Daryl just couldn't take away his eyes from her, he _just couldn't_ . With her _goddess_ looks, her seductive smile, her hips moving to one side to another, her _piercing_ blue eyes, blonde wavy hair, and damn the way she dances around that pole, it made Daryl’s skin have goosebumps from head to toe.

The “ _Fallen Angel_ ” curled her long legs up high to the pole as she spins around it. All the men were whistling and cheering up for her, even his friends and his brother were attentively watching the woman

The young Dixon rolled his eyes at them and resumed his stare towards the woman, and honestly, he didn't even know how many minutes she danced, because for Daryl’s point of view, she wasn't there _enough._ When the beautiful woman finished her dance, and all the men thrown money at her, she smiled at them and gave a small bow, disappearing behind the curtain (suddenly Daryl feeling lonely again)

“And that was _our_ star !”, the host interrupted, “Now, enjoy your time here and have _all_ the fun !”, he said and then got off the stage as Merle, Shane, and Rick went back to the booth table Daryl was sitting at, they all having a smile on their damn face

“Wow..”, Rick said as he chuckled, “..Wasn't she _hypnotizing_ ?”, the sheriff and the other two stood in front of the table while Daryl was seated, staring coldly at them

“Yeah, I couldn't help myself but to _sta_ re”, Shane grinned and Merle nodded and says,

“She was -

“Okay okay, she was great. We all know”, Daryl cuts his brother while the young Dixon rolls his eyes annoyingly at the three men

They frown at his behavior, Merle says, “What's up with you, baby brother ?”, he crossed his arms

“ _Nothing_ ..”, Daryl growled under his breath, and then shrugged his shoulders, “..Just don't _like_ you guys talking like that towards..a -

“A _lady_ ?”, Merle rises his brow as he told in a humorous voice,  “Really, baby brother ? She ain't _a lady_ \- she's a slut !”, Merle joked as Shane and Rick shook their heads and shut their mouths, knowing what was about to come

“Shut the fuck up, Merle”, Daryl hissed dangerously low as he fists his hands, containing his building anger. Rick quickly noticed the young man's attempt to fight, so he puts a calmly hand on Daryl's shoulder

“Daryl. Come on, buddy”, Grimes told his friend, who stared at his brother. Merle grinned cockily and frowns his head

“Really..what's _gone into you_ ?”, the older Dixon asked

Daryl took a deep breath and calmed himself, “I'm going to the restroom”, he said and snaps Rick's hand out of his shoulder, passing between Shane and Merle. He walked, taking big steps, and storms away from his brother and friends (the guys left in the table, _totally_ confused with Daryl's suddenly behaviour. Of course he always acted like he was mad all the time, but not like today, because he looked like he _wanted_ to kill someone)

Daryl growls and pushed the restroom door as he entered it, “Fucking assholes”, he murmured and stood in front of the sink, setting his hands on the sides as he hangs his head, taking a deep breath to again control his strangely anger. Once he felt under control, Daryl sighed and walked out of the restroom, when he heard a loud noise down the hallway, and _again_ this _sudden_ urge invaded him. The loud noise came behind a curtain that was dividing the club with a “VIP section”. Dixon groaned and shakes his head, telling himself that he _shouldn't_ and can't go inside there, but does it anyways, because of this _urge_ to. So he walks cautiously towards through the curtain and sees like 10 doors, five in each side. Then Daryl frowned, when he realized that there was not any guard in the entrance of the VIP section, because usually there's a guard standing there.

So, Daryl walked carefully down the hallway and waited for the loud noise to come again and figure out what was about, he actually scolded himself for being damn nosy, _'Damn it, Dixon ! What the fuck are you doing ?’_ , Daryl told himself and immediately hears the noise again, but this time, he heard like a pained cry. Daryl knits his brows and walks to the last door on the right (where the noise came from)

“Hello ?”, Daryl said while he knocked the door. Now, he wouldn't knock the door, knowing that _clearly_ someone are having some “fun” in there. But something deep inside him was _pulling_ him to enter that room (and as a matter of fact, this _something_ was pulling him since he got inside this damn strip club).

He waited for an answer and heard a loud sob as an answer, “Ma’am ? Are you alright ?”, he asked as he knocked once the door, he also putting his ear at the wooden door to hear better. He waited a few seconds and then he heard a man yell in pain as he growled

“HELP ME !”, a woman screamed behind the door, Daryl quickly removed himself from the door and feeling this _strange_ anger inside of him again. He kicked open the door and saw a blonde woman struggling to be free as an old fat man was on top of her, preventing her from her way out. The woman and the man looked at Daryl in shook, the woman in relief and the man in terror

“Get the fuck off of her !”, Daryl ran towards the man and fisted the back of the man's white dress shirt, throwing and getting him away from the woman, “Fucking motherfucker !”, Dixon spitted as he threw the old man to the floor and quickly pinned him down, punching again and again the man's face

“Ahh ! Okay okay ! I'm sorry !”, the old fat man shouted while Daryl was punching furiously his jaw, cheeks, and eyes.

Daryl growled, knowing that he _needed_ to stop or else he was going _to kill_ this fucking pervert old fat man. Also knowing that this man was under the influence of alcohol, like _really_ drunk. So Dixon stops and stood up

“ _Leave_ , or else I'll beat _more_ your damn ass”, he panted breathlessly as he told the man, who nod repeatedly and quickly stands up from the floor and ran out of the room. Daryl sighs and cleans his hands on his thighs, wiping them from some bit of blood. He then remembered that _someone_ was still there, probably watching this whole scene. Dixon slowly and quite frankly, _shy_ , he turned to see the woman he just “saved”. And that's when Daryl really stopped breathing, he saw the woman called _Fallen Angel_ from before. And God she looked _so_ much better closer. Daryl felt his face getting hot and feeling also nervous as she slowly smiles at him (she was still sitting on the long couch).

Dixon gulps nervously and then cleared his throat loudly, “A-are you okay ?”, he asked as he averted her glance

She smiled and sighs, “Yes ! Thank you so much”, the woman stood up from the couch as she put her sexy mini skirt down, Daryl quickly taking off his eyes from _there_

“He didn't h-hurt you or something ?’, he put his eyes down to his shoes

“No..”, she told and then sees her saviour, “..Thanks to you, he didn't went further..”, she gratefully said as she gave him a full smile, but then sees that he had his head down, probably ashamed and most likely, regretting, that he saved a damn striper from what she _normally_ does. Feeling ashamed herself, she sighs and shakes her head, “..It's the last fucking time I'm giving the girlfriend experience”, she said and awkwardly stands meters from him, but luckily, the awkwardness doesn't last as soon as he says,

“Girlfriend experience ? What is that ?”, the guy, now seeing her at her eyes (and to be honest to herself, he _is_ some pretty handsome guy)

“Some bullshit”, she said as they stared at each other eyes. And actually, they don't know how many minutes passed, while they were just standing there and seeing into each other's _blue_ eyes. So she smiles warmly and nods her head at him, “Thanks again - normally I always defend myself when it comes with assholes who try something _funny_. He pinned me down so quick that he didn't even gave me time to react”, she said

Daryl clears his throat and then nods too. But then, he couldn't leave without asking again, “Are you sure you're okay ?”, he sees her closely. She nodded her head firmly

“Yeah, I'm sure, I deal with this almost every week”, she jokingly told and _again_ this feeling inside Daryl made him sick. But quickly disappeared once she looks at him in the eyes and with that fucking bright smile of hers that makes him feel damn 'butterflies'.

Silently cursing himself for feeling this _odd_ warmth inside of him, he sees that she stretched out her hand to him, “ _Beth_. My name is Beth Greene”, she introduced herself to him. Dixon quickly stretch his hand too and grabs her tiny soft hand on his rough _bloody_ hand

“Daryl. Daryl Dixon”, he said as he felt his ears getting hot

“Nice name, _Daryl_ ”, she smiled and went still, seeing into his eyes and holding hands. Both enjoying _this_ electric-warm-calmed feeling while they hold hands.

 

* * *

 

**Few minutes later….**

 

Daryl and Beth exit the room as Beth walked them down to the hallway, “So what brings you to the club ?”, she asked. Daryl felt again his face hot as he murmurs

“A friend's bachelor party”, he looked down to his feet

“Oh ! So you guys are the ones who are getting the private lap dances ?”, she said and Daryl quickly turned to see her, frowning at the woman

“W-what ?”, he said confused, knowing nothing about that

Beth nods, “You didn't knew, don't you ?”, she asked as they walked through the curtain and exit the VIP area. Daryl was about to respond her when she glanced at the clock on the wall and gasps, “Oh God.. it's almost time for the lap dances..”, she said and then smiles at him, “..See you there ?”, Beth teasley lift her brow  

“S-sure”, Daryl grins down at this blonde woman. She nods and waves bye at him, walking away from him.

Dixon dumbly waves back while he saw her disappear around a corner,he then leans back to the wall, suddenly needing support. Daryl sighs deeply and walked towards the table where his brother and friends were when he left. And indeed, they were there sitting with a girl on their side

“Hey, guys”, he greeted once he reached the table

“Oh, come on ! It's almost time for the surprise !”, Rick yelled and quickly excused himself at the woman next to him. He grabs Daryl's arm and leads him to the rooms (where Daryl met this _beautiful blonde_ woman). Merle and Shane following them closely as they reached the section, oh ! And finding a stupid damn bodyguard in the entrance (where were you when Beth needed your damn fucking help ?! Huh ?! HUH ?!?!)

Anyway, the guard asked for the VIP passes and Rick handled them to the man, who nodded and grabbed the passes from the sheriff, letting them through, but not before Daryl gave him a death stare.

When they entered the assigned room where they would have the lap dances, the boys sat down on a sofa each and waited for the dancers. Daryl sighs softly as he tangled his fingers and rests his forearms on his knees, feeling damn nervous. There is a knock on the door that made Daryl look towards it, four women entering the room

“ _Hello_ , beautiful women..”, Merle said as Daryl quickly set his eyes on the last women. _Beth_ , who walked confidentiality into the room, “..Why don't we just get into business ?”, the older Dixon cockily grins at them. Beth and Daryl stare at each other and gave each other a small smirk

“So who's the fortunate man that will get married ?”, a brunette haired woman asked as she glances between the four men

“Over here, sweetheart”, Shane answered at her, making everyone in the room turn to the cop

“Hmmm..”, the woman bit her lip while she slowly walks towards him, “..I'll get this one girls”, she told as grabbing Shane by his shirt and leads him outside, into another room, but not before telling her beautiful friends, “Pick the _most handsome_ for you”, she winked at them and disappears with Shane. Beth sees at Daryl again and smiles. Damn that smile !!

“Come on”, she told while stretching her hand at him, and he didn't hesitated for any millisecond. He nodded and took her hand, letting her to take him wherever she wanted. He was damn sure he’ll follow her to the end of the earth if she wanted.

“Where we going ?”, he dumbly asked as she guide them out of the room, to the end of the hall

Beth smiled devilishly and looks at him over her shoulder, “Somewhere...more _private_ ”, she said and turned her eyes back forward, and stopped in front of a door. Beth opened the door and leaded him into it. The blonde woman let go of him to close the door, “Just relax, alright ?”, she told while Daryl was standing awkwardly in the middle if the room, waiting for her. Beth smirks and walks slowly at him, Daryl's heartbeat quickly rising

“You can _not_ touch, okay sweetie ?..”, she said and put her hands on his firm chest, pushing him slowly backwards until his back knees hit the sofa, “..Or else my body guards will kick you out”, Beth pushed him harder and made him fall back, sitting down on the sofa.

Daryl, all this time was dumb folded by her sweet words. She was damn hypnotizing !

Beth smiles down at him as he nods, “Good boy”, she praised Daryl. She slowly and seductively began to sat on his lap, as she asks what she always asked when she gave a lap dance “Now, which part you like the most from me ?”, Beth wrapped her arms around his neck as he feels he tensed with the question, she leans closer to his face.

Dixon looks directly her _amazing_ blue eyes, and says, “ _Your eyes_ ”, he said and slowly put his hands on her hips, both staring intensely at each other. Now it was Beth's turn to tense with his _sweet_ words. Never she had heard someone say they liked _her eyes_ , they would've always say they liked her butt, face, boobs, figure or something else sexually related. She searched on his eyes for any lie on his answer, but the truth and for her fear was that…. she didn't saw _none_. Her heart warmed seeing the honesty.

“My eyes ?”, Beth asked, eyes wide open in surprise. Daryl nods firmly as his hands squeezed her hips a bit. Beth needed to _do_ something before _something_ not planned happened, because the way he was seeing her, it meant _something_ was going on. He _needs_ to leave, and _now_ . So she quickly and abruptly stands up as she says, “We're done. The dance is over - thank you for coming” , she walked to the door and opened it, cursing herself her way to it. What was she, a Walmart cashier ?. Beth knew she messed up, but _this_ needed to be done, she can't feel _this_ towards a customer. That was one of the main rules a stripper _needs_ to follow if she wants to keep the job.

 

 _Do_ **_not_ ** _fall for a customer_.

 

* * *

 

**Days later…**

“Hello ?”, Daryl answered his phone, not bothering to see who was it since he was busy doing his paperwork, so he just put the phone between his cheek and shoulder

“ _Hey, Daryl !_ ”, Rick greeted in a excited voice

Daryl rolls his eyes, “Hi, Rick. What's up ?”, he asked

“ _I wanted to invite you out_ ”, Rick told before the mechanic could tell something else

“Out ? Where ?”, Dixon narrows his eyes and put the papers down, grabbing the phone on his hand. He heard a heavy sigh from his friend as he says,

“ _The great temptation.._ ”, Grimes told while biting his nails. Daryl widened his eyes and gulps nervously, if he goes _there_ he'll will be able to see _Beth_ again. To be honest with himself, he thought about her more than you “normally” should think on someone.

Rick didn't heard an answer quickly so he begins to offer, “ _..But before you refuse, let me -_

“I'll go”, Daryl blurted out, cursing himself on how _desperately_ he sounded. Grimes frowns and chuckled

 _“Really ?_ ”, the sheriff smiles brightly. Dixon sighs and rubs his forehead with his hand, swiping away some sweat. When did the A/C switch off ?

“Uhh.. yeah sure”, Daryl tried to sound casual. But _clearly_ failed to trick his best friend, who chuckled again and says,

“ _Okaaay_ _\- I'll pick you up at 8 alright ?_ ”, with that the boys said their goodbyes and hung up, Daryl sighs deeply as he set his phone down, leaning heavily back to his office chair.

 

**Hours later….**

Rick, Shane, and Daryl were on the booth from the strip club, talking and drinking. As the night passed on, Daryl kept looking for the Fallen Ang - I mean _Beth_ , but she was nowhere to be seen.

Shane and Rick went to the main stage and sat in front of it as a woman was stripping on the pole.

More minutes passed along and Beth wasn't seen, _worrying_ Daryl.

Did he just felt _“worried_ ” ?. About a woman ?. Ha ha, that's funny, a Dixon _never_ feels 'worried about a woman’. He shook his head at that feeling and stands up, going towards the VIP area (where maybe Beth was _busy_ _attending_ her clients). Daryl growled at that thought of her with another man, _'Damn it, Daryl ! What the fuck is wrong with you ?! - you barely seen the woman twice !’_ , the young man scolded himself when he started feeling 'protective’ against the woman

He saw a brunette walking out behind the curtain, so he quickly approaches at her

“Hi, uhh..do you know where I can speak to _Beth_?”, he asked as he gave her a sheepishly smile

The brunette widen her eyes while she shot her brows up high, “Who told **_you_** _her_ name ?”, she told and then looked at him curiously. Daryl cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, saying to the woman

“She did ?”, he felt the tip of his ears a bit hot. The woman smirks as she crosses her arms,

“She'll _never_ would gave her real name to anyone unless she -

“Unless what ?”, Dixon said impatiently, anxious to know _why_ Beth told _him_ her _real_ name. The brunette smirked smugly and gestures him with her head to follow her

“She's in her dressing room. Follow me”, she told and turns away to walk into the VIP area. Dixon widened his eyes and shook his head at her, she looked at him from her shoulder

“I-i’m okay. I just didn't saw her the whole night and I got worried, that's all”, he told, quite telling the truth.

“Are you sure you don't wanna see her ?”, the woman teased

And Daryl felt his whole face and neck get hot, as he says “I uhh -

“Hey, Daryl !”, Rick yelled from their booth. Daryl and the woman turned to see the sheriff waving at Daryl, gesturing him to go over there. The brunette smirked back at Daryl and says,

“Go into the VIP. Upstairs, through a red door. End of the hallway, last door to the right”, she winked at him before walking by him, going towards the tables

Daryl looked at the VIP curtain and took a deep breath before walking into the section (and also giving a firm nod to the bodyguard guarding the section). He walked to the stairs and noticed a sign that said 'only employees’. The Mechanic climbed all the way up and saw three doors - one to his front and one on each side, _'Through red door. End of the hall, last door to the right’_ , Daryl repeated the woman's instructions on his head. So he opens the red door and walks into it, seeing _more_ doors, _'End of the hall, door to the right. Okay’_ , he said again to himself. Daryl slowly walked to last door to the right and stood in front of it. Feeling quite nervous, he brought his hand up to knock it, but not before he noticed that the door was slightly open, so he clears his throat and says,

“Ma’am ?”, he rolls his eyes at himself, What is he ? A suddenly fucking well mannered man ? Hell, Dixon are _not_ known as 'well mannered’

But his thoughts were _gladly_ interrupted as soon an angelic voice greets

“Hey !”, she beams at him as she leans into her door's side edge, “How are you ?”, Beth asked. Daryl's heart quickened with _just_ seeing her smiling _that bright_ at him. That made him think, who in the Earth has _ever_ smile like _this_ at him…. Let him think, uh… **_no one_ ** . Absolutely no one.  Like _never_ in his life he had ever seen a smile that could lighten up the whole damn world, (in Daryl's prospective), and that _he_ is the the reason of _that smile_ , he feels more than lucky.

Dixon felt the tip of his ears a bit flush, “Fine. Thank you - and you ?”, he managed to answer. The blonde nods her head

“I'm good”, she told him, then see him shove his hands into his pockets. She notices that he might starting to feel awkward, so she asks, “You wanna come in ?”, Beth steps back and opens the door wider for him. Daryl looked at her and nods his head, passing by her and standing in the middle of her dressing room. Seeing every detail of it. Sexy clothes on the hangers, makeup all over her vanity mirror. He smiles warmly as he hears her closing softly the door, “So..what are you doing here ?”, Beth walks towards her vanity mirror and leans her butt on the edge of the table

“I came to the club because my friend wanted to come again”, Daryl explains while he see her nodding

“The one who is getting married ?”, she asked. Dixon chuckles and nods too

“Besides”, he said

Beth chuckles softly and slowly fades as she says, “I talked with my manager about what happened the other day with the man, and he told me to tell you he was truly grateful of what you did”, the blonde haired gave him a grateful smile. The Mechanic shrugged his shoulders

“Everyone would've done the same”, he assured her. Beth sighs and tilts her head, blonde curls passing her shoulder (and Daryl just wanting to run his fingers through it)

“Maybe..”, she said. Beth stood straight and softly clears her throat, turning serious, “..Listen, the other day, I-i shouldn't treat you like I did. And I really don't know how to pay you back from saving me from the man, really I'm -

“Go on a date with me”, Daryl blurted out, not _knowing_ what that came from. He just said what his heart was telling him to do. Dixon was _so_ surprised with himself, that he sealed his mouth and widened his eyes, also watching her reaction. Wide-shocked blue eyes, blush running through her neck to her face. Great, he just _fucked_ it up, like a good ol’ Dixon would fucking do. Fuck shit up.

Daryl cursed at himself for damn idiot, he just scared the girl. So he quickly starts apologizing, “I-i’m sorry. I don't know what I said -

“I will..”, now _that_ was a surprise for Daryl. Beth smiles brightly at him as she nods her head, “..I'll _definitely_ go out with you”, the blonde giggled and _God_ that sound made Daryl's pants feel suddenly _quite_ tight. He totally didn't expected her accepting his offer, he expected a turn down, slap on the face, a laugh, offensive words while telling him he was a 'perv’ 'asshole’ 'creep’. But his heart was beating so hard that he didn't knew it would.

“O-okay. Tomorrow at 7 ?”, he hammered excited

Beth nods, “Sure. I'll ask off”, she told while turning back to grab her I-Phone from her table, “You wanna exchange numbers ?”, she held her phone up. Daryl quickly grabs his I-Phone too from his back pocket

“Of course !”, he said as they exchange numbers.

 

* * *

 

Daryl couldn't wait for Saturday night, why ? Well because he was going on a date with a _sexy blonde_ . Damn he _is_ indeed lucky.

He was currently sitting on his desk chair while he was 'working’ on some paperwork, but he honestly couldn't concentrate, because his main focus was two things right now. _Beth_ and _their date_. He was feeling so damn nervous about it, biting his thumb, he leans back to his chair and starts wondering if Beth is unfocused like him. That if she can't stop thinking about him, that if she smiles every time that she remembers him.

But again, what if she thinks he isn't _worth_ it ? What if she was just accepting his offer because she felt she owe him for saving her ? And what if she already forgot their date and -

 _'No no no..’_ , Daryl shook his head, trying to shove away his thoughts, he drops his thumb from his mouth to sigh deeply, _‘.. I'm gonna call her’_ , he stated and quickly straighten herself, grabbing his phone from the desk. He 'patiently’ waits for her to answer, tapping his foot on the floor. And as soon he sees the call is picked up, he doesn't even wait for her to answer

“Hi. Beth ?”, he says as he stands up from his chair

“ _Hello, Daryl - yeah it's me_ ”, Beth's voice relieved him. Daryl smiles and starts walking back and forth through his office

“I was just calling to know if the date is still up”, he rubbed his neck nervously as he keeps waking

“ _Of course it's still up.. why ? Do_ **_you_ ** _want to back on me ?_ ”, Beth told from the other line

 _‘Hell fucking no’_ , Daryl thought to himself. He won't miss a chance to date her

“No no no no !..”, Dixon quickly says, “.. It's that I thought you didn't wanted to go out anymore”, he nervously bites into his thumb, Daryl hears her snort

“ _Of course not_ ”, Beth said, making Daryl smile ear-to-ear. He was so damn relieved hearing her saying that

“Alright. See ya then ?”, he told

“ _Sure thing. Bye_ ”, she hanged the call as he sighs deeply. Daryl chuckles while shaking his head, because he fucking sounded like a damn teenaged hormonal girl talking with her boyfriend hoping that he'll not leave her bumped !

He was about to turn around and go sit back to his chair and ‘ _resume_ ’ his paperwork, but a knock on his door interrupt

“Excuse me, Sir ?”, a teenage voice says from the other side of the closed door

“Yes, Spencer. Come in”, Daryl said while going to his chair. Spencer, a nice guy who works here since he was 16, enters the office and closes the door softly. Daryl sat down and looks over the 20 years old guy now.

“Your _ex_ is outside asking for you”, Spencer told as he hesitantly glances over his boss

Daryl's blood ran cold and groaned, “Fucking shit..”, he murmured under his breath as he leans back to the chair and covers his face with his hands, “..What does she wants now ?”, he growls, his mood suddenly got sour. Spencer sighs and puts his oil-dirty hands on his hips, looking at his friend-boss getting frustrated

“She just asked me if you were here, so I told her that I wasn't sure, then I came to ‘come and _check_ ’ if you were here”, the young man explained. Daryl quickly straighten himself and smiles proudly at him

“Remind me to raise your salary, Spen”, he told and Spencer chuckled, “Well tell her I'm not here”, he spat as Spencer nods and walks out of the office, leaving a _very_ frustrated Daryl inside.

 

**10 minutes later…**

 

The Mechanic was walking through his small hallway to get outside to the area where all the cars were stationed so they could be fix, he was going to see how his people were working and doing, ask them if they needed any help. But before he could get to exit the hallway, a female voice greeted him

“Hey, Daryl”, he turned around to see who called him

“Hello, Deanna”, Daryl said as he nods his head to his manager. (She is Spencer mother). The older lady nods back and handles him a folder

“I got a 2007 BMW coming in - it overheated in the freeway. It should be here in any minute”, she told while Dixon didn't bother to even open the folder, (where normally was the information of the car and the owner)

“Hmm”, he hummed at her and just put the folder under his armpit

“You want to do the paperwork or you want me to do it ?”, Deanna asked as she starts walking to the exit. Daryl nods and walks besides her

“I'll do it. You go and take your break”, he said while they walked into the garage

Deanna chuckles and nudges her elbow on his rib, “You're the best”, she said, making him to playfully roll his eyes

“Yeah yeah”, he waved his hand at her. Deanna giggled and said her 'see you later’ as she walked out of the garage to go get her meal. Daryl sighs and grabs the folder under his arm and opens it, sees the car's information and reason why it was being bought. His eyes then moved to the owner's information, seeing the owner's name, he chuckled and shakes his head in disbelief,  “You gotta be fucking kidding me”, he said to himself. _Beth Greene_ said in print, with an elegant and neat signature below her name. Damn coincidence.

Not that he was complaining though.

His thoughts were interrupted when a honk was heard, the tow truck was towing a black BMW to the ‘checking area’. Daryl's heart quickened just at the excitement to see her blonde locks. So he smiles and walks towards the car, he notices her getting down from the truck's passenger side (she still doesn't notices him)

“Hello, ma'am”, Daryl smiled brightly, seeing her walking to her car. (Again, she didn't notice or heard him behind her, until he greeted her). So she quickly turns around and says,

“Oh, hi, my car just -”, Beth stopped as soon she saw _who_ greeted her. She narrows her eyebrows while having a confused look, “.. _Daryl_ ?”, she said and slowly smiles, then into a full chuckle, “Oh my God..what a coincidence !”, Greene said. Dixon chuckles too and nods his head

“Hi”, he said, managing to _not_ stare at her _tight_ jeans (that hugged her well curve hips) and small top, showing some smooth skin underneath it.

“Hello...Do you work here ?”, she asked, smiles at him as he crosses his arms

“Hmm.. I do”, he said while nodding his head

Beth nods too, “That's great”, she told him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Daryl clears his throat and nods towards her car, that was already being unhooked from the tow truck

“So what's up with the car ?”, he asked while walking to towards the vehicle

“Well..”, Beth sighs and walks behind him, “..Since I bought it, it never gave me problems, until now. It overheated”, she explained. Dixon nods in understanding as he thinks in different reasons the car could overheated. When the tow truck drove away, Daryl and Beth stepped in front of her car as Daryl told her to open the hood. The blonde woman walked to her car, (Daryl not _resisting_ to glance at her nice firm butt), he gulped and licked his lips.

He shook his head and turned his head towards the hood - that was already opened

“Okay, let's see what's going wrong”, Daryl sounding a little bit flushed. He fully opened the hood while in the corner of his eye he saw Beth stood by the side of her car. Firstly and immediately, he went to check the water tank, (which is one if the very common reasons a car overheats). Daryl unscrewed the lid and hot vapor out instantly, he chuckled as he shakes his head, because he just found the reason, “Girl..it just needs _water_ ”, Dixon straighten himself as he holds the lid on his hand and smirking at her

Beth chuckles too and shakes her head, “Wow, really ?”, she said while her whole face started to feel hot. She timidly put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, “Well, that's embarrassing”, Beth lowered her head as her face was still red (she'll blame the sun).

Daryl smiles at her and shakes his head, “Don't be..”, he said, making her to look up at him. She slowly smiles warmly to the Mechanic, who’s heart began to quickened, “..L-let me fill the tank of water with it and it'll be alright”, he told and turns on his heels before he couldn't resist himself and kiss that damn smile of hers. He filled a gallon of sink water and put it on the tank, (Beth enjoying the _view_ of biceps being flexed and strong veined forearms), “There you go. You're free to go”, Daryl put the now empty gallon and screwed back the lid on its place.

“Thanks again”, Beth said for the thousandth time now. Dixon shakes his head as he closes the hood, “So.. How much do I owe you, Daryl ?”, Greene asked while looking her wallet on her purse

Daryl frowns and shakes his head, “Nothing”, he firmly told her. Beth snapped her head up and gasped

“What ?! Daryl, no !”, she protested, “I can't let you do that !”, Beth shakes her head. Dixon smirks and nods his head

“I _can_ do that”, he said as he crosses his arms. The blonde stared wide eyed at him and asks,

“But what if your _boss_ gets mad at you, or worse, _he_ fires you ?”, she looks around if the _boss_ was around there (even though she didn't knew the boss). That made Daryl laugh

“ _He_ won't. _Trust me_ ”, he said as Beth crossed her arms and saw him seriously. Daryl saw her raise her brow, so he cleaned his throat

“Why you're so sure ?”, she asked

Daryl sighs and smirks at her cute annoyed face, “Because _I'm_ the boss”, Dixon told, and she widened her eyes, totally didn't expecting that.

For a moment, Daryl thought that she was going to be mad at him or tell him 'jerk’. But instead of doing that, she started laughing (which it turned _instantly_ into Daryl's favorite sound) and shaking her head.

“You know, you could've told me that first”, Beth said as she smiled brightly at the Mechanic.

* * *

 

I do NOT OWN the image below, credit to the owner.

 

Beth and Daryl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give some feedback !! ;)


End file.
